neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jibbles/Archive
Welcome Hi, Jibbles. Welcome! Thank you very much for the clean-up work you did yesterday. And for the information about NeoPets. I try to visit the wiki at least daily in case of vandalism, but obviously I didn't make it yesteday. I really appreciate your help. --RJ 15:38, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Administrative Rights You should now have administrative rights. You can confirm this by whether you have some extra tabs at the top of the page (protect, delete). You can also edit the main page now to highlight new content or special updates. (More info: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' reading list, Wikicities:Help:User access levels, and for a list of admins on this NeoPets Guilds Wikicity.) Enjoy! --RJ 20:49, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) It worked, Thanks! -- Jibbles Images I may be reading the image use permissions to strictly, but... From the NeoPets site http://www.neopets.com/terms.phtml (emphasis mine): :For purposes of these Terms and Conditions, use of any Materials in any unauthorized manner (including, without limitation, on web pages or sites that contain paid or free advertisements, third-party endorsements of any kind or nature (including without limitation, endorsements of a religious, political, or social orientation nature), promotions, products, games, services, or other inappropriate content) is strictly prohibited. Neopets hereby grants you a personal, non-exclusive, non-assignable, revocable, non-transferable license to use and display, for noncommercial and personal use only, one copy of appropriately limited portions of the Materials and/or software that are downloadable from this Site, including, without limitation, any files, codes, audio, or images incorporated in or generated by or in conjunction with the Site and/or Neopets, provided that that "Copyright 2004 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" or "© 2004 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" accompanies all copyrightable Materials and other notices are properly maintained. You agree not to reproduce, modify, create derivative works from, display, perform, publish, distribute, disseminate, broadcast, sell, decompile, reverse engineer, disassemble, or circulate any Materials to any third party (including, without limitation, display and distribute the Materials via a third party website) without Neopets' express prior written consent. Unauthorized or prohibited exploitation of Materials will result in deletion of the offender's account from the Site, and may subject the offender to civil liability and criminal prosecution under applicable federal and state laws. The wiki has advertising and is distribution through a third party web site. It's not a personal web site. I'm aware that some other guilds got warnings from TNT about using the NeoPets images. I think if we draw our own, we would be ok despite the "derivative works" clause. I'm open to continued discussion about this, but I don't want to get Wikicities in trouble. If I remember correctly, there are some banners we're allowed to use as long as they link back to NeoPets. If you find those, it would be ok, I think??? --RJ 21:10, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) ask NeoPets Sure, it would be great -- if you want to ask them for clarification. I know some other sites use their images, but others create their own, and the http://www.soup-faerie.com/ Soup Faerie site ran into some trouble using the images, but I see they are using some now with the copyright notice you suggested. As I said, I may be interpreting it too strictly. I would think NeoPets might benefit from the publicity. --RJ 21:31, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) preference I hope we can use some of their images, and I hope we'll make some of our own. I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki, but I do want to be careful about respecting everyone's rights. The other critical thing about using NeoPet's images here is that everything used here is used by permission to be under the GFDL. --RJ 21:36, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Guild Updates So those other guilds no longer exist? Since their owners haven't been here and adding anything, I'd say it's reasonable to delete them. Thanks for fixing the links of the other ones! Does your guild want a page? Even if they have another site, they could have a page that links to that site. --RJ 01:15, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) PLH Well, I don't want to be a pest about it, but please know you'd be welcome to join the PurpleLightHouse. No participation is required, but it is encouraged. On the other hand, if you have to decide where to spend your time (as we all do), I very much appreciate your help here. Knowing there's someone else who can fix vandalism and other misuse as well as helping with maintenance of this wiki is great. Thanks! --RJ 21:12, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC)